Counter
by Tighterthanaflower
Summary: Sequel to Time Riddles. It's been a year since Jack, Jamie and Sophie were sent back in time. However now a new threat is looming and when Jack is granted a wish that changes the world. Jamie wakes up in a world where there is no, Jack Frost.
1. Chapter 1

**Look who's back! The sequel is early because I just got struck with the plot and decided that I couldn't keep it from you guys any longer!**

**This is a sequel to Time Riddles so if you're reading this and haven't read that, it might help you to read some aspects of the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only my Oc's and this is only for entertainment and not for profit.**

**-B**

* * *

**Counter**

**by Tighterthanflower**

Chapter 1

A snowball began to plummet through the air before it landed and smacked right into Jamie's face. It knocked him onto his back and Jamie laughed, there was only one person who would throw snowballs like that.

"Jack!" Jamie cried when he saw the winter spirit standing in a tree.

"Hey, Jamie," Jack replied, dropping down the ground and landing perfectly on his feet whilst twirling his staff in the air. Jamie took this opportunity to run straight at him, now knocking Jack over.

Jack laughed as the both fell into the snow. The boy was getting strong in his age. Jack brushed the snow off him and slowly got to his feet, letting Jamie slide off him. "I've only been gone a few months, Jamie. You couldn't have missed me that much!" He teased looking down at the nine year old.

Pulling a face, Jamie laughed before responding, "Of course I did! We don't get snow days in the summer,"

"Well I'm here now so you can have as many snow days as you want," Jack said making his way towards the Bennett's house.

Jack had been waiting for Jamie all afternoon, hiding in the tree so that he could surprise him. Quite a few adults had walked past muttering about the cold and wondering where all the snow had come from. He had almost laughed hearing it, if only they knew.

Walking into the Bennet's house, he saw Mrs Bennet cooking at the stove. When he walked in there was a drop in the room temperature and Mrs Bennet turned around to see Jack standing there behind Jamie.

Ever since the events of just a mere year ago, when Jack, Jamie and Sophie had been sent back in time, Mrs Bennet had been able to see Jack. It offered him some peace of mind and it made him feel special. This was the first time he had ever had an adult believer and the past year had been the best of his, immortal life.

"How was the North Pole, Jack?" Mrs Bennet inquired, bringing the pan off the stove and placing it onto the kitchen side.

"It was alright, North, made me do loads of work. He always gets so busy during the summer months. I was kind of happy when I could come here though, I can take a break from all the work I've been doing,"

"I see, but don't you have a job to do all ready?"

"Yeah but it something that I enjoying doing, I'm not all that fond of wrapping presents, all day, every day,"

Mrs Bennet gave a laugh. "I wouldn't enjoy that either, did you run into Jamie on the way home from school?"

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise him,"

"Where's he gone?" Mrs Bennet asked. Jack then looked around noticing the absence of Jamie.

"I'm sure he's in the house somewhere. He's most likely gone to fetch Sophie,"

"Ah," Mrs Bennet stated, now going into the kitchen cupboards and put the plates onto the side. She then picked up the pan and scraped the spaghetti onto the plates. "Jamie and Sophie have really missed you Jack, I haven't been able to shut them up. It was always I can't wait for Jack to get back or I bet Jack, would love this, Mom!"

"I could tell, when he attacked me earlier,"

At that point, Jack heard footsteps come into the kitchen and saw that Sophie was standing there looking at him with a big massive smile on her face. "Jack!" She squealed, running up to him and jumping into his arms.

Jack gave her a tight squeeze and she clung onto the fabric of his hoodie. He noticed that her hair had gotten longer and her fringe still covered her eye. She still supported her fairy wings but was wearing a pair of rabbit ears on her head.

He put her down at the table where Jamie was sitting and walked back over to Mrs Bennet who had now finished making the dinner.

"Mrs Bennet, do you want me to put the dinner on the table?" He asked, putting his staff next to the fridge.

"Oh that would be splendid, Jack but you don't need to call me Mrs Bennet, just call me Jenny,"

Jack didn't say anything but picked up the plates of spaghetti bolognaise and placed them in front of Jamie and Sophie. The plate was hot and it did hurt but he bit back the pain. He had been trying to get used to the feeling of warmth just for the sake of Jamie and Sophie.

He didn't want to call Mrs Bennet by her first name, just yet because he still didn't feel comfortable around them even after knowing the Bennet family for eighteen months plus the fact that he was just used to calling her Mrs Bennet.

He watched the children sloppily eat their spaghetti and Sophie had accomplished getting it all over her face. Jamie was a lot neater, eating it the right way and twisting it round his fork.

Mrs Bennet walked past Jack with her spaghetti and sat down at the table with them. It caused Jack to feel a little empty inside, sometimes he wished he was able to eat and join in like a proper family.

"Jack, come sit down," Mrs Bennet gestured to the empty chair that was beside her. Jack did as instructed, sitting carefully and looking at everybody as they ate.

"How long are you going to be here for, Jack?" Jamie asked through a mouthful of food. Mrs Bennet scowled at her son to which he gave a sheepish grin.

"A week, kiddo. I'm then going to hit Canada for a few days. I'll try and check in every couple of weeks,"

Jamie gave a smile to that and took another mouthful of food. He then began to tell Jack all about what had happened in the summer months. Jack listened half-heartily and as he took the scene around him, a family that he was struggling to be part of, Jack still felt empty.

* * *

Looking at the house with four windows, a door, and a garden made him feel sick. It just seemed to scream 'safe and sound', like they were stuck in their own little world and nothing could shatter it. Oh, he laughed, he was going to shatter it.

Perched upon a rooftop, a young boy who looked to be in his teenage years watched the Bennet family through their kitchen window. His hair was raven, slicked black and his eyes grey, dull and seemed to have the life sucked out of them. Tanned skin, was the only thing out of place on the boy. He could just make out the faint figure of Jack Frost, how had he become a guardian? Of all things! He bit back the word; it was like fire on his tongue. He loathed the guardians and everything they stood for. They acted like they were perfect. Well nobody in this world was perfect, they all had their flaws and he was going to find them out so he could take them down one by one, starting with Jack Frost.

A jingle filled the air and the boy turned to see the one who he had summoned. A faint glow surrounded her and her purple eyes seemed to reflect the very essence of life. Dark eyelashes fluttering in front of her big eyes. Her silver hair, long and wispy, believed to be the creation of the moon's own light.

"It took you long enough," He snapped, turning his whole body to face her.

"Long enough, to make you wait, you are impatient," The woman responded, her white dress fluttering as she came to rest next to the boy.

"I don't need any snide remarks, you know the plan?" He asked, his eyebrows arched and a small smirk began to appear on his face.

"I must do, what must be done, this is your wish and I cannot interfere," She refuted. "A week when he leaves and his wish shall be granted,"

"All according to plan, Wish Bringer," The boy laughed, hopping down off the house and into the garden. He looked at the snow with a look of disgust, why did children find this so fun to be in? Winter had been the season that had killed his family; they had been starved slowly to death.

"I fear that your confidence has grown too much, Aven," The Wish Bringer told him looking down at the boy with what seemed like pity.

"Don't you dare call me that!" Aven cried looking at her with a look of fear. "You know, I don't like it when you call me that, you have no right!"

"But I have every right," The Wish Bringer told him before floating off into the air and giving Aven one last sorrowful look.

Aven ignored her and went back to watching the Bennett's, a week. A week, was all that it was going to take.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well Chapter 2 is here! Not going to lie, this chapter was really difficult to write but I hope you guys enjoyed it! I have a job, woo! So I'm going to be work 14 hours a week after college but I will get money, hopefully enough for me to get a book self-published one day. One of my originals of course!**

**If you want my tumblr, it's on my profile, make requests, follow me, or just check it out or not! I won't mind**

**SpecialGirlz-Thanks and hope it was worth the wait!**

**Tigermike83-Thanks and glad you are too!**

**StuckInAHole-Thanks and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Brass Sparrow-Wow, five times? Thank you ever, ever so much and yeah I did write both, glad you like them! **

**-B**

* * *

Chapter 2

To Jack's surprise, the following week actually passed quite quickly and he would wait for Jamie every day after school, so they could go off and play in the snow, however Jamie would do his homework first which Jack knew was getting harder for him to do. Jack would be leaving this Friday and going up to Canada, so it meant just one more night of playing in the snow with Jamie.

Floating near the school, He watched Jamie walk out of the school chattering to his friends about something that he couldn't make out.

"Jack!" Jamie cried as he saw him flying in the sky. Giving a wave, Jack floated back down and landed in the snow where Jamie came across to him.

"The other's haven't seen you back yet Jack and you're leaving tomorrow, it wouldn't be fair if they didn't get to play in the snow with you!" Jamie babbled looking over at his friends that were running over to him and Jack.

Nodding his head Jack smiled and watched as Pippa came to a stop next to Jamie. "Jack, you've been holding out on us! You've been here a whole week and we haven't seen you apart from today!"

"I know, I'm sorry guys, maybe I can make it up to you and we got have a sledding race?" Jack addressed all of them, offering one of his heart stopping smiles.

All the children cheered and Jack laughed, he was going to make this one of the best sledding races that they would ever had.

* * *

Three hours later and Jamie was frozen to the bone. Snow was coated all along his brown hair and clothes, plus there was the fact that he kept shivering but he had such a great time despite his numb nose. They had all spent the past hour racing each other on the sleds and then had build snowmen for the past half an hour.

Jamie waved his friends off as he got nearer to his house, closely followed by Jack who seemed to be humming to himself. "Jack are you going to stay, just for dinner?" Jamie pleaded looking at Jack straight in the eye.

He really didn't want Jack to go at all and the more he delayed him, the more time Jamie would be able to spend with him.

"Yeah go on, it's not going to hurt anyone," Jack replied, and following Jamie into the house. Once they were in the kitchen, Jack put his staff against the side and sat at the table whilst Jamie grabbed some pizza off the side that his Mom had left on the side for him.

As Jamie munched down onto the pizza, he couldn't help but stare at Jack who looked so lost for some reason. He had seen the same look on Jack's face before, last year when they had been sent back in time. It was the sense of longing.

"Jack are you alright?" Jamie asked, cocking his head to the side.

Jack seemed to jump and looked at Jamie in complete surprise. "I'm fine Jamie! Why would you ask a question like that?" He replied with a grin.

"No reason," Jamie said quietly but he knew Jack was lying, Jack had always been lying.

"Jamie, it's just well it's hard sometimes I guess I just miss my family that's all, but I have you guys and the guardians, I should be happy but there's just this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that's there something happening with my family and I should be part of it," Jack said out of the blue running his hand through his white hair.

"Oh," Jamie answered, not sure what to make of the statement.

Getting up out of the chair, Jack went over to his staff and picked it up. "I'll come and say goodbye to you tomorrow Jamie, you just get some sleep," Jack told him and started to fly off outside. Jamie only sat at the table still eating his pizza and wondering how he could make Jack feel better.

* * *

Pacing around his pond, Jack kept muttering to himself. Why was he suddenly feeling homesick, he didn't feel like this normally so why now? Why now? Rubbing his hand over his face and hair, Jack felt stressed and sat down feeling stressed.

He didn't know what to do about the feeling but he couldn't ignore it. Sighing, he stared at his reflection. Such a long time ago he had become Jack Frost and a year and a half ago a guardian, he should be happy but he felt home-sick and he wasn't.

"Oh Jackson, homesick is not a good feeling is it?" A voice began, a female's faint and whispery.

Jack turned around to see a woman standing right behind him. Silver hair flowing in the wind and purple eyes that seemed to hold the very essence of wishes and joy in the world. He knew instantly who this was, The Wish Bringer.

"I didn't think you were real, you're a legend among legends,"

She seemed to laugh and walked over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Yes, I am. However Jackson, you're the reason I'm here," She told him, smiling.

"Why, I haven't wished anything,"

"Oh, I think you have Jackson, don't you feel homesick?"

Jack eyes widened. How the heck did she know that, she couldn't have possibly know that!

"How do you know?" He asked in disbelief.

"I'm not going to be telling you my secrets Jackson but I know that deep down inside you long to see your family, your real family,"

Jack nodded, there was no point in denying it anymore, he missed his family and he really wanted to see them again, even if it was just for one day.

"Yes I do, I don't suppose you can offer me a chance to see them?"

"In fact, I do Jackson, all you need to do is shake my hand,"

Jack reached for her hand and began to shake it, sparkles began to fly around them both but then Jack realized something was wrong. He could feel himself losing power. Taking one last look at the Wish Bringer, she smirked and then there was only darkness.

* * *

Aven was getting frustrated, this week had been the worst! Why had he picked a week? He didn't realize how slow they went, when you were waiting for something but the day had finally arrived. Whatever the Wish Bringer had planned for Jack, he had no idea but as long as he was out the way, he could start on his real task.

A jingle in the air and announced the arrival of the Wish Bringer. She looked at Aven in pity but floated down to the ground and shook her head. "He is dealt with and you do not, I repeat do not need to ask what happened to him,"

He felt a smile creeping onto his face, he really didn't care what had happened to Jack as long as he was out of the way. "As long as he cannot interfere and is out of the way,"

Aven felt like he could almost do a victory dance. The plan was all coming together and with the Wish Bringer, one of the most powerful spirits in the immortal world, on his side! They would be unstoppable! Yet the plan was not done, they still had the other guardians to get rid of but that would soon be dealt with.

When morning came, everything would be different and the boy that Jack liked to call his best friend, whatever his name was, was going to wake in a world so much different than the one he would remember.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well it's almost a new year and I'm going to be turning 17 in less than two months, that's a scary thought! Wondering if anyone would like to do a collab as I have some ideas, just pm if ya do!**

**Wilona Riva-Maybe even the next day!**

**Brass Sparrow-Thanks and hope you enjoy this update!**

**-B**

* * *

Chapter 3

When Jamie woke up, he knew something was wrong but he wasn't entirely sure. Rubbing his eyes, he wondered if Jack was feeling any better and planned to go and find him. Heading downstairs to the kitchen he saw his mom look terrible as if she hadn't slept in ages.

"Mom, are you okay?" Jamie asked confused and heading towards her.

"Yes I'm fine Jamie, just another terrible night's sleep as usual," His mom replied, passing him a bowl of cereal. Jamie took it off her and went to sit down at the table but that confused him a little, his mom always got a good night's sleep, so why was she acting so out of character? Shaking his head, Jamie munched down on his cereal and watched as Sophie came down the stairs.

"Hey mom, is it okay if I go find Jack?" Jamie asked, finishing his last scoop of cereal.

His mom turned, "Whose Jack, a new friend of yours?" She replied with a smile.

"Mom, don't be silly, Jack, Jack Frost, my best friend, who you can see, he brings winter!" Jamie explained not liking the fact that his Mom was being strange.

His Mom laughed, "Oh Jamie, you and your imagination, yes you can go and find your friend!"

His eyes widened, his mom didn't know who Jack was? What was going on? She had to be playing a trick on him, that was the only explanation he could come up with. Jamie didn't say anything, he needed to go and find Jack and hopefully, everything would be explained from him, hopefully from the fact that his mom had stopped believing.

Running outside, Jamie began to make his way to the pond and started calling out Jack's name but there was no response, which Jamie thought was a little strange, Jack always answered his calls, what on earth was going on?

"So you're the kid that Jack was so fond of," A male voice began and Jamie whisked around to see a teenage boy standing in a tree with a smirk on his

face.

"What have you done with Jack!" Jamie cried staring at the boy.

"Oh me?" The boy replied, jumping down from the tree. "Nothing, I haven't done anything to him," He laughed, his smirk growing wider.

"What?" Jamie announced, not believing this boy, one bit, he felt like he had something to do with Jack.

"Okay, maybe I have, he was part of my plan, but I didn't touch your precious friend," The boy laughed again before disappearing and Jamie was left standing there the pond with a look of disbelief on his face.

* * *

His arms swam and swam until he broke through the surface of the cold icy water. His whole body began to shake and he felt wretched, his cloak was heavy and dripped with water. Brown hair was tousled, dampened and wet but he was alive. Jack was alive! He hadn't died!

"Emma!" Jack laughed seeing his ten year old sister crying in the corner. He had almost died, saving his sister! Yes he would have welcomed death but knowing he had escaped was just lucky.

Emma's eyes widened as she saw her brother clambering out of the pond. She raced over to him and grabbed him, dragging him over to the snow, away from the ice.

"Jack, you scared me! Don't do anything like that again!" Emma tutted, holding her brother close, she didn't want to ever let him go.

"Hey it's alright Emma, let's go home, we need to tell Mom and Dad what happened," Jack replied, returning the hug.

The two began to make their way through the woods and Jack shivered. He was certainly going to learn from his near-death experience and was not ever going ice-skating again, certainly after that. Once they were home, Emma pushed him near the fire and started calling for their Mom.

"Mom, Jack fell in when we went ice-skating!"

There was a massive bang from upstairs and their mother came racing down, looking distraught but relieved when she saw Jack sitting by the fire, shivering.

"Jackson Overland! You said you would be careful!" She shouted, heading over to him and grasping him into a deep hug.

"I'm sorry Mom, but I saved Emma!" Jack announced so proud of his achievement.

His mom gave a warm smile, "Well as long as you are safe and sound," She whispered and hugged Jack even more.

"Mom, can you get off now, I can hardly breathe!" Jack laughed and smiling. He loved his family and if he had died, he couldn't imagine what would happened to them. Jack brung Emma in for another hug and the three of them laughed.

* * *

Jamie was so confused, nothing made sense, nothing! That boy knew something had then he had just upped and disappeared! What was Jamie, supposed to do now? Maybe he would be able to summon the Guardians? But how would he get there?

Sinking into the snow, he didn't know what do. He felt lost, something had happened to his best friend and he didn't know what! And he couldn't do anything about it! Tears escaped from Jamie's eyes, he was so confused and scared.

"Jamie, don't cry!" Another voice began and Jamie turned around to see a unfamiliar looking spirit.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked, not knowing if this woman had something to with Jack's disappearance as well.

"I am the Wish Bringer, Jamie and I'm here to answer you wish, Jamie," She told him and bending down so she could look him in the eye.

"Really? You can help me find Jack, again?"

"Yes but quickly, he has become human again and has gone to his family,"

"What!"

"I'm afraid so, Jamie. Isn't this twice now you've been sent back in time? I'm going to send you back a week after he was sent back, you have two weeks to get Jack back to his normal self or else everything will fail, Jamie, promise this!"

"Wait, but how can I remember if he's a human again?

"Because you were his first believer, his magic stayed with you and it always will so you are the one who can save him,"

Jamie didn't know what to say or do when this humongous task was thrust on him but he couldn't say or do anything before he too was enveloped by a white light.

* * *

"I'm sorry Jamie, but I don't know if you will fail or win, especially when Aven is there too," The Wish Bringer whispered after him and wondering if the nine year old boy would accomplish this task when everything was set against him.


End file.
